


Lapdance

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian shows Mickey how hot a lapdance can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapdance

"Hey, Mickey, would you ever give me a lap dance?"

Mickey slowly lowered the beer bottle he was chugging from, and eyed the redhead sitting on his couch. “Why the hell would I do something like that?”

"I don’t know. I just-"

"Do I look like a fucking stripper to you?"

"No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just think it would be kind of hot."

"Hot?"

"Yeah," Ian said seriously,"Why not?"

"Because I’m not doing that shit." Mickey set his beer down and sat back on the couch, thinking that was the final word.

Five minutes hadn’t passed before Ian got up and moved in front of Mickey. He stuck his knee between Mickey’s legs ad moved them further apart, then sat between them and rubbed his ass on his crotch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a lap dance." Ian didn’t stop moving his hips.

"Well stop. Get off." Mickey tried to push Ian up, but he just leaned back onto him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"No." Ian said in his ear, then got up and turned around, straddling Mickey until he was sitting in his lap. He put his hands on Mickey’s chest and rolled his body, making sure to make contact everywhere he could.

Mickey sighed. “You look ridiculous.” But Ian was bouncing up and down on him and he had this serious but sexy look on his face. He was looking Mickey in the eyes as he moved, and rubbing his hands over his shoulders and chest. Mickey didn’t know how his hands got on Ian’s thighs, or why he brought them to cup Ian’s ass.

Ian slid his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He ran a hand over his own body and down his chest to his abs. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes away from the muscles. He wanted to touch them. Then Ian ground down on him, and Mickey hissed and gripped his waist tighter. He was breathing hard when the boy on his lap leaned down and pressed his lips to his neck seductively. Mickey hummed. Ian raised up and sat back down on the couch next to him with a smug look on his face, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

Mickey sat there a minute, looking at Ian and a little sad at the loss of heat and friction. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You call that a lap dance?"

Ian smiled as Mickey climbed onto his lap.


End file.
